The Perils of Curiosity
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Thanks to a strange artifact, Harry's hearing voices again. But this time it isn't snakes he's hearing. No, it's people's thoughts. But only when they think of him. Needless to say, he is shocked by what he discovers. Slash. DracoHarry


_A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fic. I have always liked reading Harry Potter Fanfiction, and have finally decided to write one of my own. Mainly because this plot idea won't leave me alone until I do. :P I hope you like._

Warning: Slash Eventual Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing his likeness.

**The Perils of Curiosity**

Chapter One

A New Talent

Harry opened his eyes with a groan. His head felt like he had a dozen Cornish Pixies trapped inside, and they were not happy. Reaching up, he adjusted his glasses. Well, for once he didn't wake up inside the hospital wing. He knew that immediately. Not only was the place not blindingly white, but the smell he had grown to recognize was not present. That's a plus. Slowly sitting up, as he felt rather dizzy, he took in his surroundings.

Strange devises covered numerous shelves around the rather large room. Along the walls were a number of bookshelves full to the brim with ancient looking texts. There wasn't a single window, with a single door in one corner. A large table sat in the center, piled with books and parchment. A chair was lying next to him on its side.

_That's right, I was sitting in that chair... it must have fallen when I did. _

Carefully getting up, Harry moved to the table. He sure had made a mess. He would have to clean this up before he left. Sighing, he looked around the room. A room in which only he and Headmaster Dumbledore knew about.

It had been about a week ago now that he had stumbled across this room. A room that wasn't even on the Mauraders Map. He couldn't remember exactly why or how he had found the room. But he had. And for once he had gone to Dumbledore with the knowledge. What he had found out at that little meeting was a shock. It turns out that this room, though known to the headmaster, was unaccessible to him. Harry had been stunned to find out he was the only one so far that could enter the room. After a long talk, he had agreed to not only keep the room a secret from his friends, but too explore it a little. That's why he was taking notes, so he could show them to Dumbledore. It seems that nothing could be taken out of this strange room full of old treasures. Not that Harry hadn't tried.

So now here he was, at another one of his 'research' sessions in this room. He may not be Hermione, but even he had some academic curiosity. But why had he passed out? He wasn't studying that hard. Scanning the table, he looked for a clue.

Wait, something was missing. Frowning, Harry looked around for the little glass babble that had been there before. He searched the floor, beneath parchment, under the table; nothing.

Righting the fallen chair, Harry's brow furrowed in thought. What did he do with that strange ball? Suddenly, a memory went before his eyes. He had picked up the little glass ball, looking deep within the swirling depths. It was really pretty, and he couldn't help but be slightly mesmerized. Then, without warning, a flash of light erupted from the object and his world became dark.

"Ah hell," Harry cursed as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. _It looks like I need to have another visit with a certain cheerful headmaster. He just better not twinkle at me. I hate it when he does that. _

Ten minutes later, he was riding a familiar staircase up to the headmasters office.

"Harry my boy, so good to see you. Please have a seat." I hope nothing is wrong. Everything happens to the poor child. The headmaster smiled. "Lemon Drop?"

Harry looked up startled from where he had been about to sit down. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted a lemon drop. I'm rather fond of them myself." Blue eyes twinkled at him behind half moon spectacles.

Harry shook his head. "Oh, um, no thank you sir."

"Are you sure? Very well then." He never does take one. Just like Severus. I wonder if he realizes how much he and the Potions Master are alike.

"What!" Harry started. He was not like Snape!

"Harry, are you all right?" Harry looked up into concerned eyes. Had the headmaster really said that? It sounded like him but...

Shaking himself, Harry focused on the old wizard. "I'm fine sir, but something happened down in the room." He watched as the headmaster's demeanor became serious. "I was looking through an old chest and found a small ball. It seemed harmless, just something pretty to look at. I didn't even think it was magical. But when I was examining it I well...I passed out."

Harry, everything really does happen to you doesn't it. "What happened then? Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared. Okay, during the first half of that Harry had been watching the headmaster closely. And he hadn't moved his lips. _Oh no, I think I'm going crazy. I have a voice in my head, and it sounds just like Dumbledore. What did that ball do to me?_

"Harry? Child are you okay?" Dumbledore's voice snapped him out of his jumbled thoughts.

"Sir, I think the ball did something to me." He said quietly. Looking up, he studied the elderly man's face. "Earlier, did you say that I was, that me and... did you say that me and Professor Snape were alike?"

How did he...? Oh. The headmaster chuckled. "You heard that did you?"

"Wait, so you did say it?" Harry was getting confused.

"No, I thought it." "

"Huh?"

"Mr. Potter, I believe I know what that ball was that you found. And what its purpose is." The headmaster leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk and pressing his fingers together.

Harry blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, but first I must perform a test." Harry frowned. A test? What kind of test? Harry may not know this, but the real reason Voldemort is after him is because he is his grandson.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair. "What! I'm, no, Voldemort is not my Grandfather!"

"No, he is not."

Harry felt his jaw drop. But, didn't he? "But you just said..."

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle like mad. "That was the test. And I didn't say that out loud. I thought it. And you, my dear boy, were able to hear it."

"Wait, you mean I can hear your thoughts?" The headmaster nodded. "All your thoughts?"

"No only those related to you." The Headmaster watched the boy before him try to assimilate that information. Really, Harry could be so amusing sometimes.

Harry bit his bottom lip softly. He could hear Dumbledore's thoughts. But only those related to him. Well, at least he didn't have to hear everything. But if he could hear the Headmasters thoughts, could he hear anyone else's? "Can I hear other people thought's about me as well?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, anytime someone thinks about you in some way or form, then you will be able to hear it. Really it's quite remarkable. I had heard of the Orb of Curiosity but had thought it simply Myth."

"The Orb of Curiosity?" Is that what that thing is called?

"Yes. It is said that a long time ago, a young witch became obsessed with knowing what others thought about her. She wanted to know so badly that she used her magic to create the orb. However, she didn't want to share this power. She enchanted the orb to do something unusual. Once activated by her, the orb would disappear until she no longer wished to use it. I take it that the orb has disappeared?"

"Um, yeah it did."

The headmaster stood, walking around his desk until he stood next to Harry's chair. "Well, it seems that you are going to have a rather unique experience Mr. Potter. Though I'm sure there are some thoughts about you you probably wish to never hear."

Harry quickly stood from his chair. "Wait Professor, you mean you can't stop it?" He really didn't want to hear what people thought about him. Really. Hearing what they whispered about him was enough. He didn't care for their thoughts as well.

"I'm sorry but I do not know how to turn off the magic of the orb. I will of course look into it. But if legend is right, it should stop on its own." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to reach a new level of brightness as he said that.

Harry stared. That's it? You now can hear what people think, it should go away eventually, have a nice day? Shaking his head, he said good bye to Dumbledore and left. The headmaster was right, everything really did happen to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading down the corridor for dinner later that day, Harry walked lost in thought. After meeting with Dumbledore he had gone outside to be alone. He hadn't wanted to see anyone. Not until he thought about his new 'power' a little more. And after all that thinking, he had decided not to tell his friends, at least not yet.

First, he wanted to know what they thought about him. Truly thought about him. Maybe the Orb of Curiosity also made one more curious than normal, Harry didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't tell them. Not yet.

Looking up, he was surprised to realize he was already at the doors to the great hall. He didn't even remember getting here. Faintly, the noise of everyone eating and talking within could be heard. He was late. Steeling himself, he opened the doors and stepped inside.

No one really noticed him Only a few heads turned at the sound of his entrance, and they went back to eating without a thought. _Well that's good. _Silently he made his way over to where his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. He didn't hear anyone's thoughts at the moment. So far so good.

Greeting his friends he slid into his spot next to Ron. "Harry, where have you been? We haven't seen you all day." A worried looking Hermoine said the moment he sat down.

"Yeah mate, we couldn't find you anywhere." Ron added, before reaching over for another helping of mashed potatoes.

"I was just outside taking a walk. You know, enjoying the fresh air." Harry said casually. It was partly the truth, he had been outside for quite a while. And he did enjoy the fresh air.

They seemed to except that, and nothing more was said. Or thought. After a while, Harry began to think that his ability to hear thoughts was already gone. He hadn't heard a single thought since he was in here. Of course, he only heard thoughts related to himself. It could simply mean no one was thinking about him at the moment. Either way, he was thankful.

Stretching slightly, he leaned back in his seat. Looking up, he admired the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was a clear night, and hundreds of stars could be seen across the night sky.

_**He's so Beautiful. And he doesn't even realize it. I just wish I could...**_

Harry nearly started, but managed to keep calm. Concentrating on the voice he pretended to still be looking a the ceiling.

_**But I can't. I can't even get close to him. Oh Harry, all I want to do is hold you, but I can't even talk to you without suspicion.**_

Harry frowned. The voice sounded slightly, familiar. But he just couldn't place it. He knew it wasn't any of his friends, but he felt he knew this person in some way. Who could it be? Whoever it was, they seemed to like him. Harry felt a light blush form on his face. A lot.

He was still concentrating on the soft voice, trying to figure out who's it was, when another not so soft voice intruded.

**Damn He's hot. I just want to throw him against the wall and have my way with him. I just want to... **As the voice went on, Harry felt his eyes go wide. With a surprised squeak, he jumped, lost balance, and fell off the bench.

"Harry! Are you all right!"

Harry looked up into the worried faces of his friends from his place on the floor, his face flaming. No he was not all right. Some person was having very dirty thoughts. About him! Of course, he couldn't tell them that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw a spider." He mumbled as he got up, brushing his robes off as he stood.

"What, where!" Ron began to look frantically around for the little monster, a panicked look on his face.

Hermoine frowned, but didn't say anything. Out loud. _But Harry's not afraid of spiders. What's he hiding? Oh Harry, I wish you wouldn't keep things from us. We're your friends._

Harry inwardly cringed. He didn't mean to make her sad. Maybe he should just tell them. Settling himself down at the table, and ignoring Seamus and Dean who were still chuckling at his fall, he told himself he would tell them. Tonight.

_**Good, he looks okay. I wonder what made him fall like that. No one better have done anything to him. No one messes with Harry and gets away with it. At least, not if I can help it. **_

Harry had to hide his smile at that. It seems someone was protective of him. He kinda of liked that. He didn't know why, but his particular voice made him feel safe, cared for. Whoever it was, he wanted to hear more. And he wanted to know who they were.

As he and his friends left the great hall, he caught a faint thought from the mysterious person. **_Goodnight Harry. _**

_Goodnight._ He replied silently with a small smile.

**TBC**

_A/N: I know there is other mind reading stories out there but I think mines a little different. I hope so. Please drop a review and tell me what you think. I could really use the feedback. Oh, and if you can't guess who the 'nice' voice is, you're not trying very hard. :P_

_Until next chapter._

Wing

PS_ If anyone would like to volunteer to be my beta for this fic, please drop me a line. I could really use one. Thanks._


End file.
